


Obnovené pouto

by ArcheaMajuar



Category: Into The White (2012)
Genre: First Kiss, M/M
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 00:35:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21383170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcheaMajuar/pseuds/ArcheaMajuar
Summary: Slash in czech language. This piece of work I wish not to translate.
Relationships: Charles Davenport/Horst Schopis
Kudos: 4





	Obnovené pouto

**Author's Note:**

> Vše v této povídce je čistá fikce! Nechci tímto pokusem nikomu ublížit ani ničit pověst. Dílo nebylo sepsáno za účelem zisku.

Nesmělé zaklepání vyrušilo Charlese Davenporta od čtení novin. Krátkým pohledem na hodiny se ujistil, že právě teď opravdu nikoho nečeká a že jde tedy o nezvanou návštěvu, přesto se zvedl a vydal se ke dveřím. Nacházel se v dobrém rozmaru a v podstatě byl i docela rád, že se na něj přišel někdo podívat. Krve by se v něm však nedořezal v momentě, kdy návštěvníka spatřil.

„Horste?“ podivil se Davenport a překvapeně koukal na muže menšího vzrůstu, jenž mu postával na prahu.

„Charlesi,“ objevil se na Horstově tváři malý, nejistý úsměv. „Nejdu nějak nevhod…?“

„Cože?“ vyhrknul zmateně Brit, načež potřásl hlavou a úsměv druhému muži oplatil. „Samozřejmě, že ne, vždyť jsem psal, že můžeš přijet, já jen… nečekal jsem tě tak brzy.“

Vzápětí Davenport ustoupil a pozval svého německého přítele dovnitř. Neušlo mu, že Horst má s sebou malý kufřík, nejspíše plný stejně obnošeného šatstva, jaké měl nyní na sobě. Možná mu padlo před válkou. Během ní ale zhubl, takže kabát i kalhoty na něm doslova plandaly.

Pocit viny, že za Horstův stav částečně může sám, se mu povedlo potlačit, úsměv na tváři nuceně udržoval i ve chvíli, kdy zavřel dveře a vyzval Horsta, aby si odložil a posadil se.

„Dáš si něco na uvítanou?“ optal se jej, jakmile se Němec uvelebil na prostorném gauči. Působil na něm tak… nepatřičně, drobně, zranitelně…

Davenport na vteřinu zavřel oči, aby podobné myšlenky zaplašil. Sakra, vždyť teprve přijel! Bůhví, jak je to dlouho, co jej pustili, jak je to dlouho, co…

„Co se tady na uvítanou většinou pije?“ zeptal se Horst zvědavě, na tváři opět ten nejistý, váhavý úsměv, který měl na Davenportovu sebekontrolu devastující účinek. Po několik měsíců si takřka spokojeně žil na okraji Londýna, bavil se, užíval si života po válce, přemýšlel nad tím, že až jednou Horst přijede, tak mu tady všechno ukáže, zajdou na večeři, do divadla nebo na fotbal. Jenže realita byla úplně jiná.

_Vždyť ani nevíš, jestli Horst chce totéž, vždyť tě ani neměl nutkání obejmout, vždyť…_

„Cokoliv,“ vymáčkl ze sebe a vyloženě se nutil vnímat přítomnost a neutápět se v úvahách. „Ale co bych to byl za Angličana, kdybych ti nenalil skotskou.“

„Lakomý Angličan?“ navrhl Horst, tváře se naprosto nevinně, když však Davenport nad jeho poznámkou pobaveně zafuněl, Němec se o něco uvolnil.

Charles se tedy vydal se k baru, odkud vytáhl dvě skleničky a láhev skotské. Ruce se mu mírně třásly, když naléval, srdce bilo jako splašené a v žaludku měl uzel, navzdory čemuž bojoval s rostoucím vzrušením, jež se mi šířilo žilami.

_Nic jste spolu neměli, jen jsi měl pocit, že by Horst chtěl… Jen pocit! Žádné důkazy, žádná slova! Zapomeň na to!_

A Davenport chtěl, ne že ne, chtěl se držet pod kontrolou, jenže když předával Horstovi skleničku a jejich prsty se dotkly, tak Brit málem svou vlastní porci skotské upustil. Usmál se ve snaze skrýt nervozitu, ale tušil, že nemožně selhává, neboť Horst se na něj zadíval přinejmenším velmi, velmi zkoumavě.

„Nezapomněl jsi na něco?“

Davenport zmateně sevřel obočí, načež nad sebou protočil oči.

„No, jasně. Na led!“ vyrazil ze sebe vcelku upřímný smích, odložil skleničku na stůl a vydal se do kuchyně.

Právě, když jej vyndával z lednice, všiml si, že Horst přišel za ním a zvědavě se rozhlížel.

„Jak dlouho tady bydlíš?“ zeptal se.

„Asi dva měsíce,“ odvětil Charles a po očku sledovat, kam Horstův pohled míří.

„A žiješ se ti tady dobře?“

„Jo, dobře,“ odpověděl znovu. Byla to taková rozpačitá a opatrná konverzace, ale připomněl si, že by měl být rád vůbec za jakoukoliv konverzaci. Že by měl rád za to, že jsou vůbec tady… a živí.

Existenční myšlenky jej ale na dlouho nezaměstnaly, neboť Horst se už přestal rozhlížet po kuchyni a zaměřil svou pozornost na svého hostitele. Zdánlivě působil jeho výraz nevinně, ale Davenport… Davenport se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že Horst tím něco skrývá. Něco zakázaného… a lákavého.

Nemohl se od toho pohledu odtrhnout. Zíral na Horsta, jenž se k němu rozvážnými kroky blížil, až stanul těsně před Davenportem. Ten si ani neuvědomoval, že v posledních několika vteřinách zadržoval dech, v uších slyšel vlastní tep, pochybovačný hlásek v hlavě utichl. Charles pozvedl paži, dlaň umístil na Horstův bok, načež se rty bývalých vojáků ve zlomku sekundy setkaly.

Davenport měl pocit, jako by v ně něco vybuchlo, srdce se mu sevřelo a klíčící vzrušení jej zaplavilo v plné síle, když se k němu Horst přitisknul, zatímco jeho hladová ústa náruživě líbala ta Charlesova. Brit téměř zoufale svíral lem Horstova svetru, druhou dlaň umístil na zadní stranu krku druhého muže, aby mohl polibek prohloubit. Bily se v něm dva silné proudy emocí, jeden přetékal štěstím a láskou, druhý žhavým chtíčem, jenž spaloval celé jeho tělo, nutil jej vniknout do Horstových úst, mazlit se s jeho jazykem a vklouznout dlaní pod vrstvy oblečení druhého muže.

Ostře se nosem nadechl, když se Horst v odpověď rozechvěl a vydal jejich polibkem tlumený, leč naprosto nádherný sten. Konečně…. Konečně ho mohl sevřít v náručí, konečně se jej mohl dotýkat způsobem, jaký byl očím cizích lidí nepřístupný… Dával do polibků i doteků tolik naléhavosti a tolik lásky, kolik mohl, dával Horstovi najevo, jak moc jej chce, což už stejně musel druhý muž nepochybně zaznamenat.

„Jen co jsem tě spatřil ve dveřích, přesně tohle jsem chtěl udělat,“ vydechl Davenport, vzdávaje se na pár chvil Horstových úst, aby mohl pohledět do jeho očí, v nichž se mimo jiné zatřpytilo dojetí. „Ani jsem ti neřekl, jak strašně rád tě vidím…“

„Myslím, že to ani nebylo potřeba,“ pronesl Horst s malým úsměvem. „Tak nějak jsem to na tobě poznal.“

I Davenportova ústa se roztáhla v úsměv, jenž záhy druhý muž překryl svými rty. Brit si setkání po tolika letech užíval, tisknul se k Horstovi, hladově a láskyplně jej líbal a dával si načas, leč naléhavost polibků i doteků narůstala. Potřeba mít z Horsta co nejvíce řídila jeho činy, pročež mu přetáhl svetr přes hlavu, očima mapoval tvář svého přítele, dlaně umístil na jeho líce a znovu jej políbil, nenasytně a vášnivě. Horst měl podobná nutkání jako Charles, jehož svetr rovněž za moment letěl vzduchem a chladné ruce se mu rozprostřely na rozpálené pokožce.

„Víš, ty, vůbec co děláš?“ vydechl Charles a opřel si čelo o Horstovo. „Co my… tady děláme?“

Davenportova potřeba pokračovat se rovnala touze si být stoprocentně jistý, že Horst ví, kam tohle směřuje. Nechtěl na něj spěchat, nechtěl jej děsit, nechtěl, aby se cítil jakkoliv špatně.

„Doufal jsem, že stačí, když to budeš vědět ty…“ odpověděl Horst mírně zadýchaně, tváře krásně růžové. „Věřím ti.“

Charles se rázem musel potýkat s devastující vlnou lásky k druhému muži. Ta slova jej zasáhla hluboko uvnitř a city vepsané v očích ještě hlouběji, zvláštní lehkost uvnitř pak navozovala dojem, že by mohl štěstím létat.

Než se ale díky přemíře emocí zcela rozpustil, Horst si jej znovu přitáhl k polibku, kterým vrátil Davenporta do reality, v níž si Brit znovu uvědomil tvrdost, jež se o něj otírala a nutila jeho samotného, aby jí poskytoval co nejvíce tření, což jej vedlo k tomu, že bez velkého přemýšlení začal rozepínat Horstovy kalhoty. Horst jej tichým stenem podpořil, pročež více než souhlasně zakňučel, jakmile se Charlesova ruka octla pod vrstvou látky, dostala se i pod tu poslední a stiskla v dlani jeho vzrušení.

Davenport jej hladil zcela automaticky, až zkušeně, a nechával se naplnit pocitem… úplnosti? Netušil, co přesně to bylo, jen mu každá část jeho těla, každá mozková buňka hlásila, že přesně takhle to má být. Že má být přitisknutý k Horstovi, být doslova uhranut výrazem jeho tváře, zrcadlícím prožívanou slast… Nedokázal mu další pohyby dlaně odepřít, chtěl jej dovést až k vrcholu, chtěl se dívat, jak Horst zakloní hlavu, jak celý ztuhne a jak se mu zadrhne dech v hrdle.

Charles pak políbil Horsta do vlasů, otřel si ruku do vlastního tílka, zatímco tou druhou Horsta podpíral.

„Nepřesuneme se do postele?“ navrhnul.

Horst kývnul a zamrkal na Davenporta, který se na něj na oplátku mile usmál.

„Tohle je mnohem víc, než v co jsem si dovolil doufat, když jsem stál před tvými dveřmi,“ přiznal Horst, drže pevně Davenporta za ramena.

„O kolik víc?“ dotklo se Charleových očí dojetí.

„Myslel jsem, že… že si promluvíme, napijeme… ale… nenapadlo by mě, že… že mě budeš chtít,“ vykoktal Horst. „A tak moc.“

Charles jej krátce políbil a znovu pohladil ve vlasech.

„O tom už nepochybuj,“ ujistil jej Davenport a řekl by i víc, kdyby Horst nevyslovil otázku, na jejímž zodpovězení mu evidentně hodně záleželo:

„Takže… se nemusím vracet?“

„Určitě ne,“ řekl okamžitě Charles, aniž by se rozmýšlel. „Můžeš u mě zůstat, jak jen dlouho budeš chtít.“

Brit viděl, jak druhému muži doslova spadl kámen ze srdce, a nadšený úsměv, jenž mu Horst vzápětí věnoval, opět probudil v Charlesovi tu silnou, nesmírně silnou náklonosti vůči němu. Patřili k sobě, o tom neměl pochyby. Nikdy. I když bojovali za jinou zemi, za jiné ideály… To pouto mezi nimi vždycky bylo a právě teď začalo docházet svého naplnění.


End file.
